Legends of Kornoth Anniversary
The anniversary of the Legends of Kornoth ''will be celebrated on a date that has yet to be determined! Each year, players will be able to access unique events across the world, whether it be the worldwide Festival of Kornoth, the Explorer's Bounty challenge, a dungeon called the Forge of Kornoth which only opens up during the anniversary, a cycle of world bosses, or a content tease that the developers will put into the game on the exact anniversary of the game! The anniversary event will be celebrated over the course of two weeks. Festival of Kornoth Each year, the people of Kornoth put up special festivities to celebrate the world. There's many ways that this festival is celebrated, and the player can partake in all of them! Tales of a Shattered World Each day during the event, you'll get to go on a quest that takes you to a different part of the world. Each day provides a new questline, and you can get '''Festival Amulets' from each quest, which you can save up for certain rewards. If you do every questline during the anniversary event, you'll even get an achievement saying that you've completed each and every quest! There's fourteen in total. Gift of Kornoth Every year, the Festival of Kornoth will yield a new gift that players can receive. This item is usually a toy, a cosmetic item, or a pet. Along with the yearly gift, players get a 15% experience increase and 100 Festival Amulets. Celebration Day The day of celebration for the Festival of Kornoth is the day of the anniversary for Legends of Kornoth. On this day, fireworks will be going off in every capital city for 24 hours straight, and there'll be several quests around each capital city that pertain to the celebration. Other Festivities There are many other festivities within the Festival of Kornoth. There's always several stands up around major cities and some smaller villages with unique things pertaining to that town and how it celebrates Kornoth. Explorer's Bounty The Explorer's Bounty is a treasure found in insanely obscure places around Kornoth every hour. Players must compete to find this bounty to claim its rewards. Those who have PvP toggled on will receive increased rewards from the bounty. Contents of the Bounty Contents of the Explorer's Bounty includes: * Adventurer's Guild Reputation * Festival Amulets * Raid Currency * PvP Currency * An Insanely Rare Mount The Adventurer's Guild and the Explorer's Bounty If the Explorer's Bounty is found, all players on the server on which it was found will receive a 100% boost to reputation earnings with the Adventurer's Guild for 30 minutes. Forge of Kornoth Dungeon The Forge of Kornoth is a 3-boss dungeon that only opens up during the Festival of Kornoth. It's located underneath the Galeward Sanctuary dungeon, which is in the Walbou Marsh zone. Bosses The bosses in the Forge of Kornoth include: * Ancient Vault Watcher * Stonekeeper Asj'kalzhil * Forge of Destruction * Dreadwalker Mor'daszi Mode Rewards There are many rewards that players can receive from the Forge of Kornoth Dungeon: * Festival Amulets on Challenge Mode * Challenge Rune: Forge of Kornoth * Quest: The Hidden Truth * Quest: A Sickening Dread Mode * Unique Gear Set * Vault Watcher Pet * Asj'kalzhil Pet * Forge of Destruction Pet * Dreadwalker Mor'daszi Pet Mode * Stonewrought Steed Mount Mode Challenge Mode Players can receive a Challenge Rune that increases the difficulty of the dungeon's bosses, and it also brings a fourth boss to the table named Dreadwalker Mor'daszi. He can drop several more items.